


Steve the Repairman

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's garbage disposal breaks, someone has to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve the Repairman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> I promised [Stellarmeadow](/users/Stellarmeadow) a short fic if she repaired her broken garbage disposal today which she did, so here it is :)
> 
> Thanks to [Simplyn2deep](/users/Simplyn2deep) for taking a look over it and correcting my wine induced errors

Originally when the garbage disposal broke Danny had been dismayed. It meant time out of what should've been a relaxing Saturday morning to get a plumber in to fix it. Then Steve had offered to come over and help out. "It's easy, Danno," he said. "You buy the part, I'll install it and we can go surfing afterwards."

Looking back Danny should've realized they'd never make it out the house to go surfing, but right now, standing in the kitchen door watching Steve's muscles ripple under that tight white t shirt, legs poking out from under the sink, knees falling open just so, highlighting the bulge in his pants...wait, what? The bulge in his pants? Why would Steve have a bulge in his pants while fixing the garbage disposal, unless he knew exactly what that tight white t shirt was doing to Danny and was lying that way showing off, well everything deliberately.

"You, uh, almost done there, babe?" Danny said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yep, one last screw to screw in here then it's ready to go, Danno," came the smug reply from inside the cupboard.

"Great, that's just...great," Danny mumbled as he swiftly dropped to his knees between Steve's legs, tugging the low riding shorts down just enough to free the man’s erection and deep throating it in one fluid motion.

There came a resounding _thunk_ from inside the cupboard as Steve's head shot up connecting with the garbage disposal unit, followed by a groan that was halfway between pleasure and pain.

Danny muffled a chuckle while expertly sucking Steve's dick, using his tongue just the way he knew drove Steve wild. It took an embarrassingly short time time before Steve was clutching at his hair and emptying himself down Danny's throat while muttering a string of curse words.

Danny pulled off with an exaggerated _plop_ , looking down at his own cock that he was fisting furiously for all of a few seconds before he threw his head back and came hard, all over Steve's shorts.

"Really, Danno?" Steve said peering out under the pipes.

Danny just grinned, "You finish that screwing there mister repairman, I'll go get you some ice for that bump on your head."


End file.
